In colonoscopy procedures, air is introduced to distend the colon for advancement and navigation of the colonoscope. In addition, a distended colon is needed for proper visualization of possible growths. During colonoscopy, the air introduced can produce a sense of bloating and discomfort for the patient. Ultimately, air is removed by the distal end or tip of the colonoscope (which is generally the location of visual or other sensing equipment) or is passed out the rectum. Most air escapes during the procedure through the rectum but due to partial obstruction by the scope or colon anatomy, air is often trapped at various points along the colon. Currently patients in discomfort due to trapped air, can either remain that way for the remainder of the procedure, attempt to pass the gas on their own, or receive more medication. Additional medication for sedation increases the risk of respiratory depression of the patient and lengthens the recovery time for the patient. Therefore, a need exists for an improved colonoscope that reduces the amount of excess air which contributes to discomfort.
In addition, colonoscopy is currently performed manually directing and advancing a flexible tube through the colon. This technique is cumbersome and requires significant dexterity and training. In current designs, the scope often partially returns to a neutral position when the directional control dials are released. Control dials in current scopes usually employ control wires which are attached to the tip of the scope. These wires bend the tip of the scope when they are tightened. There is a need to partially automate the navigation of a colonoscope to be able to navigate tortuous colons, to safely increase the speed of the procedure, and reduce the amount of sedation required for the patient. Motorizing the advancement and positioning of a scope within the colon minimizes the risk of losing one's position during a procedure because the motors will hold the orientation even while the operator's hands are removed from the controls. In addition, tortuous colon anatomy can be navigated more precisely, with greater ease, and with less training. Finally, there is a procedure time benefit to have navigational assistance during scoping via computer interpreted ultrasound. Through automation of colonoscope advancement, retraction, torquing, and bending, this technology can easily be applied to other types of medical scoping procedures such as endoscopy, ERCP, bronchoscopy, trans-esophageal echocardiography, and nasopharyngoscopy.